Triple Storm
by A Quick Finchel
Summary: Rachel has transferred schools, and just as it seemed Sectionals was over for New directions, They get a blessing in the form of triplets. Kurt/OC Finn/OC Quinn/OC Brittana Wemma
1. Chapter 1:Storms and shocks

Okay, I own nothing (also, there is no relation between these characters and anyone with the same last name as them)

Summary: Rachel has transferred schools, and just as it seemed Sectionals was over for New directions, They get a blessing in the form of triplets

**Zoey's POV (ZP)**

My alarm clock buzzed me awake, and the sun shining through my window hurt my eyes. I squinted, and got off my bed, falling on the floor, with a thud.

"Ow" I groaned, getting back up, slowly.

I walked to my bathroom and quickly showered, my fifth one in the past like, twelve hours. I needed something to pass the time, can you really blame me? I was a junior in a new school, like Mark and Jeff, and was nervous. Slipping into my green bathrobe, I turned on 'Love the way you lie', A song I've came to enjoy. I pulled out my T- shirt that said BLACK EYED PEAS on it and some seven jeans, with converse. I was fixing it when my brother, Jeff, stormed in my room and turned off my radio. I glared at him, who was sleepy eyed and still in his PJ's. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Get dressed before mom has a fit your not ready" I said, Jeff grunting in response.

As Jeff walked out, Mark walked in, only taking a moment to glance at Jeff

"Good morning, Jeff"

*Grunt*

"I see he's in the cave man mood" Mark said, sitting in my bed, smiling

"Yep" I responded, finishing putting my hair in a ponytail, then turned to look at Mark "He turned off my music" I say, jokingly pouting.

Mark smiled a little, eyebrows raised "How about this-You get to drive and we listen to your Katy Perry CD, no objections"

"Of course Jeff would complain-he finds her hot" I say, smiling

"I'll never understand boys obsessions with girls. No offense" he said

"None taken. Besides, your gay. You will never understand why guys like us" I say, and smile "Cause us girls can be beautiful"

"Us boys aren't as moody"

"Touche" I say, after a thought, and smile

**Marks POV (MP)**

Zoey paused for a moment, before saying "Touche" and smiling

I smile back at her, and walk up to her mirror. I examined my outfit for our first day at a new school. White button down, gray baggy jeans, sneakers, and a directors hat. Zoey appeared at my reflection's shoulder, smiling as she fixed my hat a little. While me her and Jeff are triplets, I was older then Jeff by two minutes, Zoey by five. And yet, Zoey took over as second in command, after mother. Our father has never been in the picture, and you know what? We could care less. We were happy with mother, and she supported us very well. When she got transferred from Vermont to Ohio, we happily followed. Of course, the four of us hadn't expected Lima to be so small. It had two high schools, Mt. Camel High and William McKinley High. We were in the William McKinley district.

"There" Zoey said, and I gave her a satisfied smile.

We heard a knock on Zoey's door, and looked over

**Jeffs POV (JP)**

After being woken up to Zo's radio and being told to get ready, I relocated to my room and searched through my closet. I would throw anything on naturally, but since I have two siblings obsessed with looking 'nice' I couldn't. So I grabbed a green golf shirt, my army print shorts and my only pair of sneakers.

_'They better be fucking okay with this'_ I thought, walking out to where Zoey and Mark were, and knocked on the door.

They turned around, and from their faces, I guessed my outfit looked fine

"Lets go, were gonna be late" I say, grabbing my bag from the hall.

Zoey and Mark's grabbed theirs, and we went down stairs. We grabbed the twenty bucks each and whatever fruit from the counter and went to the Jeep. Zoey took the cars from me.

"Mark said I could drive and we listen to Katy Perry" She said and went to the drivers side.

I glared at Mark "Fine, but you sit on the out side part that I forget what it's called" I say, getting in the passenger side.

Mark rolled his eyes and Zo turned on the car, placing her CD in. And then we were off.

**Kurts POV (KP)**

I rushed to the choir room when I heard the news. Mr. Shue was there with the rest off the glee club, minus her. I had a feeling Finn would be especially upset by this news. I entered, and they all looked at me. I clutched the strap of my back pack.

"Guys, I have bad news" I say. They all looked at me, even Mr. Shue, confused. They didn't know.

"Whats wrong?" Mercedes said

"Rachel's gone" I say

"What do you mean, she's gone?" asked Santana

"She transferred. To New York"

"Well it was fun while it lasted" Puck said, rather disappointed

"Guys, just because Rachel's gone doesn't mean we are" Mr. Shue said

"Yes it does." Quinn said

I turned my attention to Finn, who was sitting down, starring at the floor, playing with the sleeve of his gray T-shirt. I walked over

"Hey" I say

**Finn's POV**

"Hey" I heard, looking up. There stood Kurt, yellow polo,white jeans, sneakers and all.

"Hey" I said as Kurt sat gingerly next to me

"You okay?" He asked

"How did you find out, and not the rest of us" I said, sweeping the room full of people saying they were doomed without Rachel.

_Rachel..._

_'How the hell could she just get up and leave us like this?'_ I couldn't help but think

"I saw the list of returning students. Rachel wasn't on it. When I asked Figgins, he told me"

I nodded as if this was a normal thing. I brought my eyes to the floor and let my sneakers bounce on it. I could see a little of my black shorts, not daring to look at anything above that part. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. Sure, I love her, but she was gone, and I needed to recover. Not to quickly, but I couldn't sit here like this. Yet I was. I could feel Kurt's sad face starring at me, but I didn't want to see. I only picked up my head when I heard four words from Mr. Shue's mouth,

"Let's recruit new members"

Quinns POV (QP)

"What?" I said, after Mr. Shue's words "Why?"

"You are all upset about Rachel being gone, so lets find new members. Maybe they could help us match her talent"

"No offense Mr. Shue, but no one can match her talent." I said

"Especially when she sings about that duck" Brittney said. All eyes looked at her for a moment, then tore away

"Come on guys, we can do it. We have til after school" Mr. Shue said as the bell rang "Now get to class"

_'This will be interesting' _I thought


	2. Chapter 2:New Directions newest members

**QP**

After Mr. Shue disbanded from the Choir room, I wasn't paying any attention. Maybe I should of. Then I would of seen him, evil grin I'm sure that was on his face. Holding the cup we all dreaded. If only I was paying attention. But his voice brought me to it. With all that was going in my mind, I had first didn't realize who it was. Another thing I should of known.

"Hey, Fabray" I heard. I lifted my head, cherry slushie going all over me.

I thought that slushie crap was over for me.

So I stood there, dripping cherry slushie, when a sudden face appeared in front of me. He was bending down, since I had my head down in shame. His blue eyes stared into my eyes, sticking his hand out as slushie dripped down. I looked at him sadly, and he gave me a solemn smile. He was kind of cute, with he blond hair bent back trying to see me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, searching me eyes

"Just humiliated, that's it" I said, standing straight up- which knocked him down to his ass.

Looking at him, I relized. To get in the position he was in, he had to put one of his hands on my shoulder for support. He looked at me for a moment, but it seemed like his attention was on something else. He got up, and whipped his thumb above my eyebrow. I jumped back, and saw what was on his thumb-slushie. Oh. Random stranger was helping me. He looked at me

"Sorry, It looked like it was going in your eye" He apologized

"Oh, no, it's-fine" I said, and, feeling weird, I went to the bathroom.

Once having the privacy of to myself, I glance at my reflection. My face was red, and not just from the slushie, I was sure of it. Sighing, I tried to shake it off, and examined the rest of my reflection. Slushie was every where else on my body, on my white tee, some how on my shorts, but luckily not in my hair. I sighed again. I reached for the paper towels, taking several strips. I quickly wiped my face, and then poured water on the others. I should try to clean it off before it stained. Rubbing hard, and even putting soap on it, the stain at least faded to a light pink color. Throwing the paper towels in the trash excepting defeat, one thing ran through my mind.

I will never wear white here again.

**ZP**

Mark, Jeff and I soon learned, once we pulled up, that there was no need for our back packs. How were we supposed to know, we were home schooled for sixteen years. Yep, home-schooled. Sucks, huh? Well, It wasn't that bad. I was kinda nervous for this, though. We ditched the bags in the jeep and walked in. My nervousness turned into fear seeing all the people. It didn't help when I bumped into some tall guy while Mark and Jeff were gone. Thank god I didn't fall. And neither did he. Phew. That would have been a bad start. I craned my neck to look up at him. Sure, I'm sure he isn't like, a giant. I'm small for my age, standing at 4'10. Yeah, I'm supposed to have a growth spurt soon. Real soon, I hope.

"Crap, I'm sorry" I said "You okay?"

The boy laughed a little "Yeah, I'm okay" He said, and looked at me "Are you?"

"Yeah" I said and smiled a little "Hi, I'm Zoey"

He smiled back "Finn"

I nodded, and check the time. Crap, I had to go to class "Nice to meet you Finn. I gotta go" I say and walk off

**KP**

I walk quickly through the halls to my locker, searching for jocks with slushies. So far, none in sight. This is good. but as I look over my shoulder, I see Quinn get hit by one. Poor girl, she's not as used to it as we are. Or as Rachel was. I'm about to go see if she's okay when some guy comes, putting one hand on her shoulder, another catching slushie drips. Suddenly I notice another guy next to me. His eyebrowes were raised at the scene, and he looked at me.

"Why did some guy throw a slushie at that poor girl?" He asked

"Because he's an idiot. And here, glee club is the lowest of the low." I answer and spot hos directors hat. Interesting choice

"Glee club?" Directors hat boy said, confused

"It's a group. you go around and sing competitively" I say

"Ah" DHB (what I am calling him till further notice) said

I look at him, and stick out my hand "Kurt Hummel" I say

"Mark Storm" Mark said, shaking my hand

"What home room you in?" I ask, curious.

"Um," Mark says, searching his pockets, holding the found schedule like a trophy "I'm in class 108" He said

"Hmm. So am I" I raise my eyebrow, and smile "Walk with me?" When I saw a raised eyebrow, I coughed "I of course know where it is" He nods and we go

**JP**

I watch as the girl walks off, after getting a slushie thrown at her. I stand there a moment, watching her. I look around. I had been just inches away, seeing the whole thing. Why would someone do that? Maybe we shouldn't have convinced mom we were ready for real high school. 'Cause if we have no idea why people are throwing drinks at others, we won't survive for a minute. I look around some more, and see Mark walk off with some guy. He works fast. Zo suddenly appeared at my side. Where the hell did she come from? I look at my sister, who's like a fucking little person, smiling at me.

"Hey, whats on your hand" She says, and I glance down at my hand

"Cherry slushie, want some?" I ask and stick my hand in her face. She laughs and knocks it away

"why?" She asks, still giggling

"I'm sure you'll find out soon" I mutter, and look at her "Lets get to class"

**FP**

I glance back at Zoey, who gets lost in the crowd. I frown a little, then see Quinn with her pink stain? Huh? I walk to her, who seems to be searching for someone herself. She spots me coming to her a frezzes. It's still kinda awkward between us since we broke up. Even though it's less then a year ago. I see her take a breath and walked to me.

"Hi Finn" Quinn says so quietly I almost didn't hear her

"Quinn" I say "What happened to your shirt?"

"Slushie facial back-splatter" She says

"You got slushied?" I say, looking down. The two of us hadn't been slushied in a good year or so.

"Yeah" She said, looking the other way "I should go"

"Yeah" I say, as we walk our separate ways

"Finn?" I hear. I turn and look at Quinn

"I'm sorry about Rachel"

I look at her, give a small smile, and leave

**MP**

After I had my class with Kurt, who was absolutely-wait. He may not be gay. Stop thinking about that! Anyway, I saw a thing for new members for Glee club's New Directions. I sign up me, Mark and Zoey. Then I go to find a song. Just as I print out lyrics, I see Mark and Zoey. They do not seem happy.

"Why did I just see our names on something for Glee club?" Zoey growled

"I thought it would be fun for us." I say simply

"From what I hear, being in this group is the reason that girl got slushied" Jeff said, and handed him a sheet. He raised an eyebrows as I hand Zoey one

"Oh, oh I want her!" Zoey said, pointing to the paper

"You can be her. we'll sing this for audition. Jeff, you'll be Eminem"

Jeff stared at the sheet, glared at Zoey's new found excitement, and sighed "Fine"

**General POV**

"Guys, lets meet Mark, Jeff and Zoey Storm" Will Shuester said, introducing the three blonds. Finn, Quinn and Kurt looked surprised, but the Storm triplets didn't seem to notice

"We'll be singing a song together" Mark said, handing sheet music to Brad

"What song?" Will asked

"You'll see" Zoey said as the music played. Everyone smiled, recognizing the tune

Zoey: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

Together: Dreaming.  
(oh oh oh oh)  
Of falling (mmm mmm mmm mmm)  
Dreaming (ooh oh oh oh)

Mark: (ya) Lets pretend like it s 98 like i m eating lunch off of styrofoam trays trying to be the next rapper comin out the A (A-town)  
Hoping for a record deal to ignore my pain (ya)  
now lets pretend like i m on the stage and when my beat drops everybody goes insane (woo)  
okay and everybody know my name and everywhere I go people wanna hear me sing (oh)  
oh yeah and I just dropped my new album on the first week I did Five-Hundred Thousand gold in the spring and diamond in the fall and then a world tour just to top it all off and lets pretend like they called me the greatest selling out arenas with big ass stages and everybody loved me and no-one ever hated lets try to use imagination

Zoey: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

Mark:Okay lets pretend like this never happened (never)  
like I never had dreams of being a rapper (rapper)  
like I didn t write raps up in all of my classes like I never used to run away into the blackness now lets pretend like it was all good (good) like i didn t live staring in a notebook (notebook)  
like I did the things that i probably knew i should (should)  
lyrics courtesy of .com but Ii aint have neighbours thats why they call it hood (hood yeah)  
now lets pretend like i aint got a name before they ever call me BOB aka Bobby ray i m talking back before the mixtapes (yeah) before the videos and the deals and the fame before the ever once compared me to Andre before i ever got on Myspace before they ever noticed my face so lets just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes

Zoey: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

Together: and it seems like yesterday it was just a dream but those days are gone (gone gone) and just memories (oh oh)  
and it seems like yesterday it was just a dream but those days are gone (gone gone)

Jeff: allright lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen lets pretend things would have been no different pretend he procrastinated had no motivation pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind marshall you re never gonna make it makes no sense to play the game there ain t no way that you ll win pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend and it wasn t time to move and schools were changing again he wasn t socially awkward and just strange as a kid he had a father and his mother wasn t crazy as sh-t and he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as sh-t f-ck a talent show in a gymnasium bitch you won t amount to sh-t quit daydreaming kid you need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien it just ain t realistic now pretend they ain t just make him angry with this sh-t and there was no one he could even aim when he s pissed it and his alarm went off to wake him off but he didn t make it to the rap Olympics slept through his plane and he missed it he s gon have a hard time explaining to Hailey and Laney these food stamps and this WIC sh-t cuz he never risked shit he hopes and he wished it but it didn t fall in his lap so he ain t even here he pretends that

Zoey: Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now

Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo Uhu mm aalalalaa

Everyone clapped, as Mark smiled, Zoey blushed and Jeff smirked

"Looks like we got our new members" Will said, smiling at them


End file.
